demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Juliette Martin
This page belongs to Gojira1234 Background Juliette was born in Paris, France in 1997. She was yet another bastard child made by Zeus' constant lust, and Hera was furious. Hera thought and thought about how she'd make poor Juliette's life miserable, when she found that, as Juliette grew up, she reminded Hera so much of... Well, Hera. She was queenly, refined, well-mannered and most of all, sassy. Hera was actually starting to like this girl. Not that she wanted to, but it was like she was a mini Hera. Hera decided that it was for the best that Zeus had made her, and decided to come down to Charlotte (a devout Christian) as God, and tell her that Juliette would one day be a great hero (which wasn't too far from the truth...), and soon, Juliette and Charlotte said their goodbye's and Hera trained Juliette personally. She made two futuristic pistols, known as Vrontí̱ and Astrapí̱ (Thunder and Lightning), and after 4 years of intensive training, Juliette was ready to battle Lady Chaos and help Camp Olympus, where she now resides. Appearance Juliette has ankle-length ginger hair tied in two long curled twin tails by two white roses, and she has violet purple eyes, which give off an essence of royalty. She wears a white dress, with a mid-length yet wide skirt, with black lining toward the rim, which has a black triangular cut. She wears long white gloves, which are cuffed at the rims, revealing the black insides. She wears a black corset-like piece underneath her breasts, which goes slightly below her waist and to her hips. The corset is lined with golden coloring. She wears long white lace stockings, with white garters, and long white heeled boots. She wears a golden necklace with a blue gem in it, and blue triangular earrings. Personality As stated earlier, Juliette is like a mini Hera. She is regal, and well-mannered. She often doesn't get jokes and more often than not gets insulted by them, even if it's not even directed towards her or her nationality. She is usually quite cynical, and often speaks her mind (leading her enemies to call her a "cynical bitch"). However, she is very caring to those she calls her friends, and is very passionate towards the opposite sex (she gets that from Zeus). She is also quite spunky, always rushing into a fight and being sassy and telling people off. Abilities As a child of Zeus, Juliette is very powerful. She uses her two handguns to shoot out concentrated blasts of lightning, and like most children of Zeus, can wield Aerokinetic powers (the power over wind). She uses this to fly around, blow enemies away, or save her allies. She is a professional level gunslinger, thanks to the teachings of Hera (who would've thought...?), and can perform complex and flashy maneuvers with her handguns. She (like I realize most of my female characters do...) uses her legs a lot when fighting unarmed. Fatal Flaw Juliette's Fatal Flaw is her cynicalness. It leads a lot of people to dislike her, despite the fact that she's actually quite nice. Favorites & Least Favorites Favorites * Food: Crepes (Mother makes the most delicious Crepes around!) * Color: White (Can't you tell?) * Animal: Unicorns (Yes. They are real! Haven't you been to Camp Jupiter?) * Song: Anything I can listen to without wanting to punch a baby in the mouth. * Music Group: Momoiro Clover Z * Holiday: Christmas (It's a festive time of year~!) * Season: Winter (There are no bees. *shudders* I... H-H-Hate bees!) * Height (on men): Taller than me. (I'm pretty short...) * Weight (on men): Between 160-190 (preferably in muscle.) * Body Part (on men): The arms and chest~! (They're nice and strong~) * Color of Eyes: Blue and brown. (Don't deny their sexiness!) * Color of Hair: Blonde and brown. (Again, sexy.) * Color of Skin: I don't really judge on skin. Cuz I'm cool like that. My preference, however, is lighter skinned, though. * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're strong and kind. * Thing About Herself: My training under lady Hera, and my passion. Least Favorites * Food: Bratwurst (The hot dogs ugly cousin...) * Color: Pink (Yeah, I'm French. And yes, I despise pink!) * Animal: Dragons (So hard to deal with...) * Song: That One Direction song I don't care enough to remember... (Oh Oh Oh~, you don't know HOW MUCH I WANT TO KILL YOU!) * Music Group: One Direction (Worst thing to come out of Britain in years....) * Holiday: Eh... Every holiday has its perks, I suppose. * Season: Spring! (It's when the bees and wasps and hornets, just everything from the apidae family, are most frequent! I wish they would all api''die''!) * Height (on men): Shorter than me. * Weight (on men): Lighter than 160 lbs * Body Part (on men): Uh... W-Well... Uh... Nothing, I-I guess.... * Color of Eyes: Gray (It's kinda dull...) * Color of Hair: I love all hair colors~! * Color of Skin: As stated in my favorites, I don't judge based on skin. * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're wimpy. And not in a cute way.... * Thing About Herself: The fact people dislike me.... W-Who needs them? The friends I do have are great! Trivia * Juliette's measurements are B82©/W53/H81. * She is voiced by Mela Lee, who plays Rachel Alucard from BlazBlue, and Shinku from Rozen Maiden. * Juliette's favorite television show is Doctor Who. Category:Gojira1234 Category:Females Category:Children of Zeus Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigods Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Character Page